


Tony stories

by permanentsharpiex



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Steve and Tony friendship - Freeform, Tony will always like coffee stfu, YA, drabble??, uhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/permanentsharpiex/pseuds/permanentsharpiex
Summary: funky timejust shit i write that isnt long enough to be posted by itself
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Tony stories

**Author's Note:**

> yuh yuh shoutout to lenny 😋😋

Tony's nostrils flared and his teeth clenched as Steve dabbed his cuts with disinfectant. In his defense, he didn't realize that Howard would become that enraged at a minor mistake. For once, it wasn't his fault. Steve seemed to be pretty pissed, though. His face was red with anger and you could almost imagine the steam blowing out of his ears. Tony decided he would stay quiet this time. What happened was Howard had wanted Tony to go over his prints for another big weapon design, but Tony may have made a slight mistake when improving them. This, of course, caused Howard's newest tantrum. 

And now Tony is sitting on Steve's front porch, with Steve cleaning his wounds. The teen cleared his throat. 

"Got any coffee? Or something with caffeine?" he asked. Steve paused, and then sighed. "I do not think you should have anything of that sort right now, Tony." 

Tony rolled his eyes. "Are you almost done?" 

Steve pulled his hand back, and stood. Tony followed short. "Yeah, since you won't shuddup." Tony sniffed, crossing his arms. "Yeah yeah," he said. The two of them padded inside, and Tony flopped onto the couch. 

Steve laughed, and told him he'd go make them a snack, or something. 

Once the other boy was back, they sat in silence. Tony closed his eyes and whispered.

"I just want to leave here." 

A pause.

"I know." 


End file.
